looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny: Attorney at Law
lola bunny: attorney at law is a spinoff to all of joshuakrasinski's attorney at law shows it will follow lola bunny fresh from space jam becoming a lawyer this marks the first time a female cartoon character becomes an attorney the show will run for 9 seasons with 20 episodes for each season Characters Lola Bunny-the main character of the show she becomes a lawyer after the events of space jam Mr.Big-Lola's boss he tells lola when her client has arrived Nawt-a former worker of moron moutain he now serves as lola's secretary Mordecai-a blue jay from regular show he usually slacks off and serves as the peter potamus of the show Rival lawyers Yosemite Sam-a temper filled bandit he get's angry when he loses Megavolt-a returning lawyer from Darkwing Duck attorney at law he still has his personality Blue Falcone-a returning lawyer from harvey birdman he still retains his accent and personality Cleo-another female lawyer and party animal she is said to have slept with a lot of men Judges Mentok-a longitme judge he is now 100 years old as shown by his white hair but doesn't seem to show signs of dying Squidward Tentacles-a longtime enemy spongebob he still retain his personality but still delivers a verdict Judge Checkmate-a longtime wrestling for intergalactic wrestling federation he is now a judge who wears a powdered wig Judge Mysterio-A Former Spiderman villain now a judge he uses magic to give verdicts clients Homer Simpson (Dan Castenella)- the lovable fat husband of the Simpsons he seeks her help when marge wants a divorce and thanks to Lola the case is thrown out Sonic the hedgehog (Roger Craig smith)-the blue blur fastest things alive etc he sues eggman for his evil deeds against him and with Lola's help finds him guilty Darkwing Duck (Jim Cummings)-he seeks Lola's help when the people want the duck soup verdict for his prowling and is found not guilty Mario (Mario Lopez)-he is sent to court when he is accused of many crimes and with lola's help the case is thrown out in his favor Cuphead (Tom Kenny)-he is sent to court for gambling and found guilty Woody Woodpecker (Jack Black)-he is sent to court when accused of stalking some chipmunks and is found not guilty Shrek (Peter Lawrence in the style of mike Meyers)-he is sent to court for destruction of property and found not guilty Tom Cat(Seth McFarlane )-he seeks Lola's help when he wants Jerry to stop stalking him and with her help get's the mouse on a restraining order Sandy Cheeks( same as her original show)-she is accused of public nudity and found not guilty Kick Buttowski (same as his original show)-He is at odds with little miss daredevil for stealing his gimmick so he seeks Lola's help Mickey Mouse (Rob Paulson)-he is sent to court for his many crimes and found guilty Huckleberry Hound (Don Messick)-he is impounded for a crime he didn't commit and is found not guilty Toxie The Toxic Avenger(tom Kenny)-he is sent to court when he is accused of being a menace and found not guilty Melissa Morgan(herself)-she sues chief Wiggum for false accusation and with her friend Lola's help and they both find him guilty afterwards he apologizes to Melissa snoopy(mike nelson)-he sues lucy van pelt for abusing him and with darkwing's help finds her guilty goofy(bill farmer)-he is sent to court for a school shooting and found not guilty the genie(dan castenella)-he is sent to court for smoking an illegal substance and found not guilty ash ketchum(same as the show)-he is sent to court for enslaving Pokemon and found not guilty Ben Tennyson (same as the show)-he is sent to court for property damage and is found guilty puss in boots (same as the Shrek franchise)-he is sent on trial for his alleged crimes and found not guilty Fred Flintstone(John Goodman)-he settles a lawsuit with Hard Bouldered insurance and with Lola's help finds them guilty Rocket J Squirrel (Tara Strong)-he is sent to court for getting frisky with a human and is found not guilty Count Duckula (Same as the danger mouse reboot)-he is sent to court by Von Goosewing for sucking blood and found not guilty Jenny Wakeman (Tara strong)-she is sent to court for destruction and found not guilty Kenny McCormick-he sues Cartman for abusing him and with Lola's help finds him guilty Piccolo (same as the dragonball series)-he is sent to court for being an illegal alien and found not guilty Danger mouse (William regal)-he is sent to court for being naked and found not guilty Lynn Loud(same as the loud house)-she is sent to court for destructive sports playing and found not guilty Season 1 # Lola's new job-lola becomes a lawyer after the events of space jam nuff said #The Simpsons get a divorce-marge and homer plan to divorce megavolt is representing marge and lola is representing homer (decision: none homer was sideshow bob in disguise and is sent to jail) #Sonic sues eggman -Sonic sues Eggman for his evil deeds against him and seeks Lola's help (decision: guilty eggman is put in an insane asylum) #Darkwing Duck soup-darkwing duck seeks Lola's help when the people want him to be turned into duck soup for prowling (decision: not guilty Darkwing duck has saved st.canard several times) #Mario the menace-mario is sent to court when he is accused of many crimes (decision: none the case is thrown out since mario has save the mushroom kingdom several times) #Cuphead cracked-cuphead is sent to court for gambling mugman seeks lola's help (decison: guilty he is sent to jail but immediately let out for good behaviour) #Woody the stalker-woody woodpecker is sent to court when he is accused of stalking some chipmunks he seek's lola's help (decision: not guilty the chipmunks just hate him) #Shrek in court-Shrek is sent to court for destruction of property donkey seek's lola's help (decision: not guilty Shrek is proofed to save far far away many times) #Tom injury-tom cat seeks Lola's help when he wants Jerry to stop stalking him (decision: guilty Jerry is put on a restraining order) #Naked squirrel-sandy seeks lola's help when she is accused of public nudity (decision: not guilty plankton stole it and is sent to jail) *note this serves as a sequel to the episode someone's in the kitchen with sandy* #Daredevil scandal-kick Buttowski is at odds with little miss daredevil for stealing his gimmick so he seeks Lola's help (decision: case thrown as it reveals they are related) #Mickey the con mouse-mickey mouse is sent to court for his many crimes Minnie seeks Lola's help (decision: guilty mickey is sent to jail) #Huckelberry impound-huckelberry hound seeks lola's help when he is impounded for a crime he didn't commit (decision: not guilty huckelberry hound is sent out of the pound) #Toxie the monster-when toxie is accused of being a menace he seeks lola's help (decision: not guilty toxie has proven he is a hero time and time again) #Melissa vs The Media-Melissa of planet Dolan sues chief Wiggum for false accusation of her being a bandit and seeks her friend Lola's help (decision:guilty Chief Wiggum apologizes to Melissa afterwards) #snoopy abuse-snoopy sues Lucy van pelt for abusing him and seeks darkwing's help (decision: guilty lucy is sent to the electric chair snoopy starts dancing in victory) #Dog gone Goofy-Goofy is sent to court for a school shooting mickey seeks Lola's help (decision: not guilty goofy is too stupid to work a gun) #Genie smoke-genie is sent to court for smoking an illegal substance Aladdin and Jasmine seek Lola's help (decision: not guilty the smoke is just how he enters) #The Pokemon enslaved-Ash Ketchum is sent to court for enslaving Pokemon his friend's seek Lola's help (decision: not guilty pokeballs are proven to be comfy) #Lola on trial(season finale-In a shocking episode Lola is put on trial for faking his lawyers licence thus her boyfriend Bugs defends her (decision: not guilty Lola had her licence the whole time) season 2 #Ben 10 trial-Ben Tennyson is sent to court when he is accused of property damage so he seek's Lola's help (decision:guilty Ben is relieved of his omnitrix) #The Trial of Puss in boots-when puss in boots is on trial Puss uses a magic potion to summon the greatest lawyer Lola Bunny to help him out (Decision: not guilty Puss in Boots is cleared of all charges) #The Flintstone case-Fred Flintstone settles a lawsuit against his insurance company hard bouldered insurance in court and seek's Lola's help (decision:Guilty hard Bouldered insurance is sentence to give Fred full coverage but then Fred slips on several banana peels into a rock solid building prompting everyone in the court to yell "Look out fred! but he lands smack dab on his head into the building prompting Lola to ponder why they even have building with Fred's clumsiness to which a bird used to balance checks to say it's a living to which everyone laughs) #Rocky get's frisky-rocket j squirrel is sent to court for getting frisky with a human Bullwinkle seeks Lola's help (decision: not guilty it was Boris Bettenoff and he is sent to jail) #The blood sucking duck-When Count Duckula is sent to court for sucking blood by Von Goosewing he seeks Lola's help (Decision: not guilty as footage shows he is a vegetarian and the actual blood sucking vampaire duck was Count Duckula's evil twin from the Danger Mouse series, making Von Goosewing question his existence and commit suicide with his own crossbow afterwards Count Duckula in celebration plays a harmonica and dances a jig to which Lola a bit annoyed pulls it out making his head rattle) #The robotic menace-Jenny is sent to court for destruction of property and seeks Lola's help (decision:not guilty she was hacked and the hacker is sent to jail) #The case of McCormick vs Cartman-kenny sues Cartman for abusing him and seek's Lola's help (decision: guilty Cartman is sent to jail) #The illegal alien-piccolo the namekian is sent to court for being an illegal alien goku seek's Lola's help (decision: not guilty piccolo is just an alien) #Danger mouse is dangerous-Danger Mouse is sent to court for being naked his friends seek Lola's help (decision: not guilty danger mouse is a mouse he doesn't need clothes) #lynner in court-lynn loud is sent to court for destructive sports playing her family seeks Lola's help (decision: not guilty) # # # # # # # # # # season 3 # # # # # # ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5